simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dr. Nick Riviera
"Olá, pessoal!" thumb|left|"Hi, everybody!"Dr. Nick Riviera é um personagem secundário da série animada Os Simpsons. Ele é conhecido como um médico charlatão (embora diga ser tão bom quanto o Dr. Hibbert e é uma referência satírica de doutores treinados em escolas de medicina thumbduvidosas no Caribe (Haiti,Hollywood etc..). Riviera é descendente de latino-americanos e ganhou seu título de médico em uma escola pública (no qual aparentemente gastava a maior parte do seu tempo para adquirir drogas e então impressionar as garotas na década de 70). E também teve muita sorte, nenhum de seus pacientes reclamou para o conselho médico ou teve alguma sequela grave pela prática de sua medicina. Também estudou na "Escola Superior de Medicina de Hollywood". Ele é o esteriótico do doutor corrupto e imoral que exercem a medicina por dinheiro, com pouca ou nenhuma ética médica.thumb No episódio "Bart é atropelado", pode-se ler nos seus diplomas "Escola Clínica de Correspondencia Mayo" (Mayo Clinic Correspondence School), "Clube da Escola de Medicina" (Club Med School), "Inspetor do corpo feminino" (Female Body Inspector) e "Eu estudei por quatro anos na escola de medicina e tudo que consegui foi essa droga de diploma" (I went to medical school for four years and all I got was this lousy diploma). Nesse episódio, cita que ele é um especialista geral. Ele frequentemente aparece em comerciais de televisão, oferecendo todo tipo de medicina bizarra, e tornou suas operações como espetáculos de TV. Ele geralmente aparece como inventor no show de televisão I Can´t Believe They Invented It! thumb|298px|Anuncio do Dr. Nick Riviera na Lista telefônica no episódio [[Minha Irmã, Minha Babá.]] O Dr. Nick é conhecido pela expressão (na versthumbão dublada do brasil) "Olá, Pessoal!" quando entra em algum lugar e é imediatamente respondida com "Olá, Doutor Nick!" dos outros personagem (entretanto no episódio "Quem Matou o Sr. Burns - Parte 2" o senhor Burns só podia dizer "Homer Simpson", então quando o Dr. Nick entra na sala e fala "Olá, Pessoal!" ele responde "HOH, MEH-er simp-SON!" no qual Nick responde "Certo, isso é um tanto estranho...". Dr. Nick é um médico trambiqueiro, as operações bizzaras que os outros médicos se recusam a fazer ele faz sem exitar, ao lado você pode ver seu anúncio, onde thumbdiz "Tão bom quanto o Dr. Hibert" Existe também a versão autraliana do doutor Riviera no episódio Marge viaja na história no qual Lisa chama o melhor médico de toda Austria para Mozart, interpretado por Bart, no qual diz ao entrar no quarto, "Gutten Tag, para todos" e os dois respondem "Gutten Tag, Doutor Nick". Ele operou a família Simpsons várias vezes (principalmente quando não podiam pagar o Dr. Hibbert), principalmente quando Homer precisou de uma ponte de safena tripla. Lisa Simpson assistiu a operação e salvou o dia guiando o Dr. Riviera na operação. (no episódio As três safenas de Homer) thumb thumb|left Morte Em Os Simpsons-O Filme, depois que Homer e Bart jogam a bomba fora, e o domo de vidro quebra, um pedaço enorme dele cai em cima do Dr. Nick, que diz, "Tchau, Gente Bonita". Foi descoberto que aquela foi mesmo a morte dele, mas dizem que ele voltará, assim como o Dr. Marvin Monroe.thumb|Dr. Nick no Brasi thumb Frase preferida Oi, pessoal! thumbthumb Volta Dr nick riviera volta em Julgue-me com Ternura thumb thumb thumb Comentários Coloque o que acha do Dr. Nick Riviera na página de discussão clicando aqui. Paper Toy Dr. Nick Riviera Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens fracassados Categoria:personagens dublados hanki azaria Categoria:personagens dublados hank azaria Categoria:Homens de springfield Categoria:personagens fracassados Categoria:personagens que apareceram poucas vezes Categoria:Doutores